


World Path

by Alterundying



Series: Persona: Vapid Ceaseless [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Friendship, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterundying/pseuds/Alterundying
Summary: Female Protagonist for Persona: Vapid Ceaseless.





	1. Chapter 1

If you have found yourself on this path without reading the [Prologue please go back to the beginning.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291885)

* * *

 

 

_I am empty..._

 

She felt cold hard ground under her as she began to get to her feet, there was a massive form over her that seemed to have no beginning and no end.  She saw her twin brother across from her and began to move towards him. 

 

_I long to be full..._

 

Her brother was stumbling to his feet, she saw the wide-eyed look that was on his face,  a shiver shot down through her.  She found that she moved faster, she thought vaguely that she should be frozen, the fear should place her in one spot, her feet pushed her forward towards her sibling.

 

_I will be full..._

 

The figure high above reached down a hand and picked up her twin around his middle, "YAH!"  she heard herself as she screamed. 

 

_My hunger is endless..._

 

The figure put her twin in his large mouth and chomped down, his blood dripped down to the ground.  She gasped and fell to her knees she scratched her hands as she put them through the sticky red of his blood.

 

Input Name:

         Suzakuin Narumi

 

Input Nickname:

         Rumi

 

She looked up at the figure her brother's blood covered her hands and she balled them into fists, "I will never forgive you!" 

 

_I will devour you... Rumi..._

 

She moved forward suddenly she was sat up in her train seat.  She put her hands up she was still shaking, and looked at her hands to look for the blood that she had been certain was there.

 

"Rumi?" Her twin brother was sat beside her with a look of shock on his face, he had never seen her like that before.  She had never been like this before, "Was it a nightmare?

 

She looked around, they were almost at the stop.  It was time to begin to get her things together, so she rose before she answered her brother.

 

"I... don't remember." 


	2. Enter Disaster

The town of Takikotan was built on the side of a swamp, waterfalls collected and floated the area, which made a large river that split the town in two. The newer area was closer to the swamp modern technology had allowed for building on areas that had once been unstable.

The train travelled past the swamp, old trees that had stood as long as anyone could remember stood out among the newer foliage.  The place seemed like the surface of a murky pond, endlessly deep.

"Mom told me that there is a waterfall on the other end of the swamp if you can manage to walk under it you will gain powers," Yūya said to his sister, she imagined him thinking of all the unique strange creatures that could be out there. "Maybe you should do some filming in there." 

This grin made her smile.  "Okay, but if we don't find anything spooky, don't be disappointed."

"I can't make any promises."  He said with a laugh.

The newer section of the city was made of concrete and included shops and the like it almost overshadowed the swamp. The old section of town had been based around the river and that was where the train station was.

The wood structure was old but well maintained and had a simple cheery tune playing along with the welcome sign which was being held by some manner of shrew.

Yūya found himself drawn to the shrew, "I guess this is the town Mascot, I wonder if I should use he or her."  He tapped his foot a little, "I like the station theme."

Rumi took out her smaller hand-held camera and began to film her brother. "What do you think of the mascot of our new residence?"

He made a serious face and looked at the camera, "I believe that it is a bold choice for the town, I also think despite some question I have it is adorable!"  He put an arm around the shrew and made the victory sign.

“Come on we should go to the apartment we're renting.” Narumi started through the station she already had the paper with the address in her hand.

Yūya blew a kiss to the shrew and headed out so that Rumi could videotape him as he moved along towards the bus station.  "The Strange Adventures of the Suzakuin Twins continue!"  He faced the camera as he spoke and missed that there was someone behind him who was looking into a camera standing behind him.

"Yah!"

The young man looked over as he and her brother collided.  He dropped his camera and it landed in a bush.

"Are you alright?" Yūya asked the young man who he had knocked over.

The young man had black hair with green tips and styled in a messy but fashionable manner.  His shirt was black with a red design for something called "The Murder Tree." His pants were tight and black with a chain that a small chibi ghost hung from and his boots were loose with slightly spiky studs.

He rubbed his back and smiled pleasantly, "I am sorry, I was very absorbed in my photography." He said in a very formal manner.  "Oh... My camera."

"I will look for it!" Yūya said and headed into the bushes.

Narumi helped up the young man from the ground.  "I'm Suzakuin Narumi and that's my twin brother Yūya."

The young darkly dressed man bowed to her, "I am Miyamoto Norio Welcome to Takikotan."

"You're so formal," Rumi said and bowed back. 

"My apologies." He said and bowed again.

_Sooo formal..._

"I found it!" Yūya returned with the camera, "and it's not broken."

"Thank you so much Suzakuin Yūya-San," Norio said with a smile.

"You can really just call me Yah-Kun."  Yūya smiled a little on the awkward side.

"How about you call me Rumi-Chan and we call you Nori-Kun?"

"You wish to give me an informal nickname?" Norio is going to give a wide smile and nod, "That is wonderful I except."

 Both of the twins found that they smiled at the other young man.  "How did you know we're new to the town?"

Norio put his camera around his neck, "You are coming from the Train Station and I have never seen you here before."

Yūya nodded to that, "We're going to Kanon Academy.  I am in General Studies and Rumi is in the Special Art Studies."

"I really think if you tried you could have gotten into Special Studies as well," Narumi said looking at her brother.

"I couldn't stand it if we didn't get into the same high school,"  Yūya replied.

Norio is going to look thoughtful, "I am also in General Studies, I wanted to make sure I could stay with my Grandmother."

"Where do you and your Grandmother live?" Yūya asked rubbing his chin.

"Oh, we live at a shrine in the swamp."

"Is it haunted?"

"I would like to think that it is there are many interesting stories about yokai in there."

Yūya pointed to Norio and grinned, "This is my new best friend."  He said enthalpically.

Norio smiled though looked slightly confused.

"He does that... can you tell us how to get to this address?"  Rumi showed Norio the piece of paper.

"Yes I know exactly where this is, I would be happy to take you there."  He smiled warmly and then lead the twins towards the bus stop.

 

 

 


	3. Palace of Strawberries

The residential neighbourhood that the twins were staying in was on the opposite side of the river from the station. The area had two story longhouses, made out of wood with balconies which had stood for a long time.

The houses were in excellent condition many of them looked to have at one point been smaller homes but they had been renovated to make them newer and larger, between the rows was a small footpath made of well-chosen stones.

“The address you are looking for is a block from here, I would go directly with you, however, my grandmother is expecting me.” Norio pointed out the window to indicate where the twins should go. “I look forward to seeing you both at school.”

The twins headed off the front of the bus paid before they headed down the street. 

Yūya waved as the bus headed out of sight, “I bet he's going to know all the best spooky areas of the town.” Yūya took a long moment to enjoy the look of the buildings. 

“He seems like the perfect match for you and mom,” Rumi said as she walked along and looked for the house number.

“Because he's knowledgeable in the occult?” Yah rubbed his chin like he was thinking then laughed. “Yep, my kind of person.”

They came to a pleasant looking home the door was green with a wreath of Dahlia Flowers on it, carved from wood and painted carefully. The doorbell which looked to have been installed some ages ago was a bronze songbird and the house was almost touching the street leaving little to no space for the lawn. 

A bright red bicycle was sitting on a neat wrack under a clear plastic tarp. Above the door glass wind-chimes that looked like they had been made from smoothed glass from formerly broken bottles cast all manner of light over the scene.

“This house is so nice,” Yah looked over and tapped the wind-chimes they made a pleasant sound and spread out light in a very pretty manner.

“The doorbell?” Narumi asked.

Yūya laughed a little, then he shrugged and moved over to press the doorbell.

The woman who came to the door was someone who's age was hard to tell. Her face was an oval, her smile was warm, it made her face light up. Her black hair was swept up making her hair poof out ever so slightly, then a green scarf tied around it and beyond that a collection of curls.

She had a large simple blouse in black. It looked like an oversized t-shirt but sheer, a black tank top could be seen under. The shirt was separated by a large pink line in an arc in different shades of green, on her blue jeans were stitched strawberries.

Strawberries also made up her earring and necklace. Her dark black eyes glittered a little as she welcomed the twin. “You must be the Suzakuins. Come in come in.”

“You're Oshiro Chiyo-Sama, right?” Yūya asked as the two of them entered to take their outdoor shoes off and slip on a pair of indoor slippers careful left for guests.

The house was made of dark wood carefully cared for over the years and generations, the house had light travelling through it from all angles due to carefully placed paper screens. 

“You can come downstairs if you wish to join me for dinner, just let me know so I can cook for all of us.” She lead the two of them upstairs to the second floor where the small balcony would be to look over the street. 

The rooms that had been on this side of the house had been transformed into an apartment, a small kitchen, enough place for two futons and desks with the small table which had been included against the wall. It also had a bathroom.

“Wow there really is a whole apartment here, this is fantastic! Was this all here when you moved in?” Yah began but then he caught himself and looked to the landlady, “Thank you again for allowing us to stay here.”

“Thank you for staying with me, house has been a bit empty since my boys left.” She will chuckle, “No I had it converted I figured with the school I would get some interesting guests.” She smiled warmly, “Your school uniforms are here. I'll give you some time to settle in.”

The two of them entered the room the one wall was also a closet with places for futons along with clothes and other important things. 

Narumi went to her new desk to take out her laptop and camera equipment, while Yūya took a look at their uniforms. 

They were handing on a hook on their hangers still in the packaging, the boy's came with pants and the girl's had a long skirt with suspenders. White skirts with big bows one of them blue and one of them yellow. 

The jackets were black with trim in different colours one yellow one blue, two long sets of straps on both upper sleeves in the same colours as the trim.

“Do the suspenders on the girl's skirts seem a little old school to you?” Yūya asked looking them over.

“It's so the girls can't roll them up and make their skirts shorter,” Narumi explained as she looked at her computer screen.

“Ah, you can't be all sexy! What do you think the rest is a bird or a flower?” 

“It's a sagisō a fringed orchid.”

“How did you know that without even looking at it?”

“I read up on the school before we came. Didn't you?”

“I did but I didn't read up on the type of flower on the school crest... the trim colours mean something special right?”

“Blue is the endless greatness of the Ocean for the Special Course and Yellow is suppose to symbolize a field of wheat, for General Studies a seed that can go onto grow or be used to make something new.”

“See why would I read all that when you will and I can just ask?” He laughed. 

Narumi got up and took a pillow out of the closet before throwing it over at her brother to hit him in the shoulder and face. “We should get to bed first day of school tomorrow.”

“Fine.. fine dad...” Yūya laughed he began to get his things to put his bed together.


	4. The Second Emperor

_April 1st 2025 New Moon Clear_

The twins got to the bus stop for the school, it had a special route that ran along the major stops to the Academy, someone was already waiting for them.

Norio was at the stop the green spikes were gone from his hair which had been restyled in a very proper manner, the only thing that seemed unique about him was a small chain on his bag that had a silver bat and a smiling ghost.

He bowed to the two of them as they arrived. “Greetings and good morning, Romi-Chan, Yah-Kun.”

Yūya paused for a moment, then said softly to Narumi, “He's so formal.”

The two of them bowed, then wished him a happy morning.

The school was not old but it had been made with classical buildings in mind. There were two stairs leading up to two archways at the front a large tower front building. The building had three wings and was mainly a sandy colour one wing was decorated with blue accent brick, the other yellow and the centre green.

The two stairs had different coloured tiles, one side blue the other side yellow, in the centre, they merged together slowly being replaced by green tiles.

Under the arches where three doors repeating the theme of the stairs, the entrance was full of lockers for outdoor shoes and coats in winter.

The main building was for all course use, the gym the roof garden, and the offices for the teaching staff and the principle.

The twins wave to one another before each heading to their buildings.

Yūya's headed off chatting with Nori about what she thought was likely ghosts. She headed for the blue part of the school heading to the class room she has taken careful note of the room.

Inside the classroom she noticed the teacher had a lobster in a tank behind the desk, it made her move over and take a closer look it seemed a strange thing to be in a classroom.

“Isn't it neat?” A girl with was already in the classroom asked she had short hair in a colourful headband with a lace bow on-top. “I'm Wada Aeko, I guess we're housemates now.” She giggles.

Narumi smiled at the girl, “Suzakuin Narumi, nice to meet you too, are you local?”

“I am, I know all the good places to shop,” said Aeko as she put a hand beside the bow to show it off.

“Where did you buy it?” Narumi asked, “It looks custom made.”

“I made it myself.” she said happily, “You like it?”

“Yeah, do you make a lot of your own clothes?”

“I do! I got accepted for making collgages which is also kinda how I make clothes. I didn't know that you could get accepted for putting other pictures together but apparently one of the teachers thought I was super talented.”

Narumi found herself laughing a little as Aeko talked.

“Are you laughing at me?”

“No... um what if I said that you talk like my brother?” Narumi asked.

“You have a brother, who talks like me?” Aeko blinded and looked like she was going to ask questions bu then the door opened and the teacher entered.

The teacher was young, he looked to be under 30, he had long hair, black almost blue hair with dark coal coloured eyes. He had a single braid that hung over his right shoulder the rest was down his back contrasting with his white dress shirt.  
Around his neck was a bolo tie with a oval black stone on it. He stepped over to the front and smiled, “I am your teacher Kitagawa Yusuke. If you have any questions or concerns please ask me.”

He then went over everyone's names calling out everyone in alphabetical order.

“That's him.” Aeko whispered to Rumi. “That's the teacher who said my art was good. Like good enough to get in here.”

Rumi nodded, “Ah.”

After morning classes Aeko and Rumi headed for the cafeteria, Rumi had a school map on her phone, “The cafeteria is on the second floor right above the gym. Technically it's the third floor on every other building.”

Aeko smiled, “So you take video footage?”

Rumi looked up, “Yeah I'm a film maker.”

“Can I see some of them do you have a video channel If you don't have one you need one.” She said as the two of them entered the cafeteria, it was huge and the floor was white and green.

“You should let me show you and your brother all the best places to eat, I know some great places we can get ice-cream.”

Rumi thought to herself that Aeko had excellent taste in tourist attractions.

Before the two of them could sit down one of the General Course students got up and fell to her knees before beginning to throw up on the ground.

There was upset and screaming as the other students began to react to the girl. Two of the teachers had already began to move towards the student, Rumi recognized Kitagawa-Sensei but she had no idea who the other teacher was.

Narumi stopped watching the teachers help the kid as she was lead away, her eyes moved over to look at what she threw up but it was gone nothing was there, she jumped a bit as someone came up on her side and she couldn't see them completely. It was Yūya.

“Narumi... are you okay?” He asked and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah... I just wasn't expecting something like that...”

“She.. didn't seem sick when we were in... class together.” Yūya stated and something in that made Narumi feel a rush of concern.


	5. Is it Eggs for Breakfast?

The rest of the day was fairly normal, it seemed to pass by like a water droplet moving down the slowest of inclines, at time seeming as if it was stopping all together.  Narumi left with Aeko heading towards the bus stop. "Me and a friend are going to the best pastry shop, you and your brother who acts like me should come with us."

Narumi nodded to that, then she saw her brother and Nori, "Ya! Nori-Kun!"

Nori bowed in a straight manner at the wave, "Rumi-Chan, it is lovely to speak to see you after classes, I hope for you to have had a good first day."

Aeko'seyebrow twitched a little, "He's soo... formal..." 

"Oh Aeko this is my friend Nori, and my brother Yūya, who everyone calls Ya."

"Hey nice to meet you me and Nori-kun were just talking about all the neat supernatural hotspots, he even lives at one." Yūya was excited and it all came off in his voice.

"It is very nice to meet you Aeko-San."

"It's okay you don't have to be so formal." Aeko put up her hands hoping that Norio might be a little less stiff.

Norio paused for a moment long enough for Yūya to mouth, 'she broke him.' and then finally Norio bowed his head towards Aeko, "I am very sorry if I have caused any disconfort and or insult."

"No please you are making it worse it's okay be formal be formal!" Aeko was almost yelling.

 

 The Pastry Shop was done up in a Orchid purple, with lace like patterns on the inside walls. Everything inside was done up in quilted patchwork in various blues, pinks and purples.

"I am not sure I should be going in there." Yūya said as they got closer to the place.

"Ya-kun if I may there is one issue with us not going in there." Norio said quite seriously.

"What's that."

"That is where the Pastry is."

Yūya took a long breath and then a moment, "You're right... I'm going in cover my back."

Aeko snorted with laughter, "I see why you hang out with these two."

"I am related to one of them," Narumi said in a sly tone.

"I mean beyond that." Aeko then began to wave and bounce up and down at another girl who was still wearing the same uniform as the group. "Kasumi-Chan! Over here come meet my new friends!"

 The girl will stop and smile before waving a little, she had smoothed back black hair, her make up was soft making her look a little bit like a picture of a person.  Her skin was pale like a smooth perfect egg shell.  "Oh! Aeko-Chan, did you bring some cute boys to see me?"  She giggles a little and smiles, "Joking... joking.  I am Watanabe Kasumi, nice to meet you." She bowed a little holding her bag out in front of her.

Norio bowed and gave his formal introduction which seemed to be how he was.

"He's so formal... I think it's cute." Kasumi said with her little giggle.

"You think all boys are cute." Aeko puffed out her cheeks and bit her lip a little.

Kasumi nodded while saying, "Nawh.... Okay maybe."

The group went into the shop to get pastries then heading to go sit in a nearby park.

Narumi looked around, "I know this place this is only a block away from where I am staying."

"You're right we live right near here." Yūya agreed.

Kasumi clapped her hands together, "I live near here as well on the other side of the park."

"Great we're pratically neighbours." Yūya exclaimed.

She didn't say anything but she has a feeling her brother might have a little crush.

"So you are in general studies as well Kasumi-San?" Nori inquired as he finished up his pastry.

Kasumi gave a small pout, "I tried to get into the Artist's course, I'm a professionally trained dancer, but I twisted my on the day of my audition it was so unfair."

"I'm sorry to hear that Kasumi." Rumi said feeling a little sad. 

The group talked and parted ways when it began to get too late as they walked back Ya put his hand over his mouth.

"Are you going to be alright?"  Narumi asked with the upmost conern.

Ya made a face, "I think I ate too many sweets, let's just head home I can make it."

"If you're sure..."

 

Narumi could smell something like eggs when she woke up, Yūya was already awake and working on cooking, there was the ding of the microwave.  A smile slowly crossed her face and she sat up, "Do I smell microwave omelettes and fried rice?"

 "You do remember when we use to wake up late and make these?" Yūya asked as he finished putting the food together, peeling the egg off of parchment paper.

"Mom and dad thought it was hilarious, they still made us clean the dishes." Narumi said as she got up and began to clean up their sleeping area so the two of them could have breakfast.  "I guess you are feeling better after what you saw yesterday?"

 "Yeah it was just a little jarring, seeing someone fine one moment then the next she's throwing up her guts."

Narumi will frown a little, "I am here if you want to talk about it. I mean I am here."

He paused for a long moment then looked at her and smiled, "I know, you've always been here and you're one of the most reliable people I know."

She smiled back at him and the two of them had a moment to just feel the companionship that comes from friends and siblings so close they almost had the same soul.

 

Dishes were left in the drying wrack and lunches were made quickly, So the two of them could head quickly for the front door.

"Have a good day!" Oshiro-san was working in her front garden wearing a bit sun hat under a bright blue sky.

The two of them stop and wished Oshiro-san a good day before they ran off towards the bus stop, no one was there waiting for them that day.

 "How is your stomach?" Narumi was concerned after what she saw yesterday.

"Oh yeah. everything is fine." he tried to assure her, she though he looked a little on the green side.

 

This was the first day that Narumi and Aeko had English Class, the teacher was a woman with slightly red-brown hair.   She gave the class a bright smile. Then she spoke in perfect Japanese.

"Hello everyone I am Sumadera Beth." She introduced herself and then went on.  "I am a former translator for an American Publishing company. I translated books from Japanese to English.  It was my job to pick just right words so that the meaning would not be lost by the wrong words being chosen.  I want to teach you not only what words translate into others but what the soul, the concept of those words really are."

She turned to look at the class, "Suzakuin-San, What do the English words, Here, Where and There have in common?"

 

\- They end the same

\- They all indicate a location

\- They are all weird sounding.

 "They all indicate locations," Narumi said thinking they also all rhymed.  
  
"That is correct, the English words Here, Where and There all indicate a place, here indicated the indicate location, where indicates an unknown location, and there indicates a none immediate location.  They also all rhyme making them easy to remember."  
  
There were impressed sounds coming from the other classmates' small mutters about being impressed she knew that and that they didn't.  
  
   
  
When Narumi got to the cafeteria didn't see Yūya around anywhere, she paused and looked around, she could see some people she knew and it dawned on her that she had to pick a person to spend time with.

[Miyamoto Norio - Go to Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293256/chapters/40865594)

[Wada Aeko - Go to Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293256/chapters/40878113)

[Kitagawa Yūsuke - Go to Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293256/chapters/40881968)


	6. World Path 1.1 Miyamoto Norio

Norio was sitting with an old fashioned bento box, everything in it looked like a it had been carefully cooked and placed.  To Narumi it seemed like the perfect lunch for Norio.

She walkered over and looked over at Norio, "Nori, do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Certainly Rumi-Chan, there was something I wished to disscuss with you," Norio motioned for her to sit with him.

"What did you want to talk to me about." She sat down beside Nario as she questioned him a bad feeling rising in her stomach.

Norio placed his food aside and then looked towards Narumi, "It is about your brother, he has been... oddly quiet as of today, his lack of conversation concerns me."

"If you notice anything else can you tell me?"

"Of course Narumi-Chan, Orignally I was going to see about the paranormal club, however I will see you both home."

There was a long moment of quiet between the two of them, "You're a good guy Nori-kun, would it be alright if I looked at your photos some time?"

"Of course maybe we can go to some good local spots for Photography and Filming, our arts are a bit similiar."

"Are you upset you aren't in the art course?"

Norio shook his head, "I did not even try for it, my grandmother lives near here and is all alone, so I did not wish for her to be left alone, General Studies assured that I would have the best chance of having a local school."

What about his parents... Narumi felt a little worried about Norio.

**Inspiration Increase!**

**Miyamoto Norio: Unknown Inspiration Increased to (1)**

**Skill Gained: Persona Copy**

Yūya came over and gave a small smile, "Is there room for one more?"

Rumi smiled and motioned for him to sit, she noticed that Yūya didn't have anything on his plate.

[Go to Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293256/chapters/40887545)


	7. World Path 1.2 Wada Aeko

Wada was sat by herself, she had her own hand made lunch bad that covered her bento box and it was as adorable as her hair bows.

Narumi walked over smiling a little, "Hey Aeko, can I sit with you?"

"Of course I would love to have someone to sit with." She gave a little frown, "Kasumi has new friends in General Studies so I am by myself."

"How long have you two been friends?"

"Since Kindergarden, we both use to be into the colourful layered and vintage remake scene but then she one day realized she could look super elegant and just got right out of all that stuff." Aeko sighed and bit her lip, "It's okay we're still friends, we're just growing up."

"And you're making you'r own knew friends." Narumi said with a wide smile.  "Tell me more about Wada Aeko."

"Yeah I do have my own new friends, like... three of you, oh me I have a little brother, but he makes me so angry some times."

"Brothers can be fustrating," in the moment that she stated that Narumi was wondering where her brother was.

"He sewed my suspeneds together, did a good job of it too I didn't realize it until I tried to get dressed... I got him back though, I replaced his orange juice with some of that orange cheese sause I watered down."

Narumi chuckled a little and covered her lips, "You two have a prank war going on, he's going to try something worse next."

Wada paused before speaking again, "Well I guess I need to come up with something to do back."

the two of them ended up laughing together.

**Inspiration Increase!**

**Wada Aeko: _Unknown Inspiration Increased to (1)_**

**__ **

**_Skill Gained:  Persona Merging_ **

Yūya came over and gave a small smile, "Is there room for one more?"

Rumi smiled and motioned for him to sit, she noticed that Yūya didn't have anything on his plate.

[Go to Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293256/chapters/40887545)


	8. World Path 1.3 Kitagawa Yūsuke

Mr. Kitagawa was not eating with the other teachers, he had decided to take up a table in the corner near the vending machine, in front of him was a meal of curry and rice, and a hot can of tea from the vending machine.

He looked up to see one of his students walking up to him. "Ms. Suzakuin? is there something I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if we could talk a little." Narumi seemed a little fidgety.

"Why don't you sit down?" Mr. Kitagawa said gently.

"Is the student who was sick yesterday... are they going to be alright?" _Is my brother going to be alright?_

Mr. Kitagawa paused at that, he rubbed his chin, he picked words carefully, "I don't want you worrying too much, that's for adults to take care of.  She had to go to the hospital, I have heard she's stable."

Narumi nodded, she was in the hospital, maybe Yūya might be going there next.

"I won't lie to you, but trust me, I promise you that if something weird is happening then the teaching staff and myself will look into things and take care of you."

There was some silence, "You aren't telling me something weird isn't going on, Kitagawa-sensei."

"I'm not because I won't tell you something I am not sure of, however when I was young I had a teacher who should have taken care of me like that and now I am determined to do that for my students."

Narumi took a moment to think about that. "Thank you Kitagawa-sensei."

**Inspiration Increase!**

**Kitagawa Yūsuke: _Unknown Inspiration Increased to (1)_**

**__ **

**_Skill Gaied: Artist's Eye_ **

****

Yūya came over and gave a small smile, "Is there room for one more?"

Rumi smiled and motioned for him to sit, she noticed that Yūya didn't have anything on his plate.


	9. Stomach Turning

Narumi waited for Yūya at the front door wanting to know he was doing alright, it was then she heard the hacking sound.

Norio was helping Yah while Mr. Maeda had his keys out and was headed for the door.

“Yah!” Narumi said and started to come over but her brother put his hand out and made vomiting sounds, it was like something was in his throat and he couldn't quite get it to come out.

“It's okay Ms. Suzakuin, I am taking your brother to the hospital right away.” He patted Yūya on the back and this time Narumi saw what came out of her brother's mouth, it was a giant caterpillar.

The caterpillar skittered off right away as if running away and Yūya fell back in a limp manner.

Narumi, “Yūya!”

The teacher picked the boy up, “I should hurry.” He said before leaving.

“Rumi-Chan. You appear pale what is wrong?”

“I... I saw Yūya throw up a caterpillar, it's crazy...”

Norio put a hand on her shoulder, “Narumi-san, the soul often shows as a butterfly, you could have seen Yūya-san's sould. If that is in fact correct then we must get it back, I do not think you are crazy, I know where we must go.”

“Norio-san. Thank you.”

 

The two of them climbed the stone steps in the swamp behind Norio's family shrine, it was getting dark and the forest cast long shadows.

Narumi took her camera out it made her feel a certain comfort then she paused. “I see... a blue green butterfly in the view finder...” She said and showed Norio.

“It is glowing, let us follow it.”

The two of them ran to the Waterfall and the butterfly flew behind the cascade of water fluttering out of sight.

Narumi put her camera aside and ran behind the fall.

“Rumi-Chan! It will be slippery.” Norio follow her far more cautiously filled with worry for her should she fall.

He then found himself in a massive blue art studio, bright natural light making it easy to work on art let in sunlight from a sun that should have already set.

“Welcome to the Velvet room daughter of the Emperor and Judgment.” A man sat at a desk with a particularly long nose was greeting Narumi.

 


	10. The Velvet Room

The place called the velvet room was massive with an arching window that turned into a domed sky light letting sunlight stream into the room, on the left was a collection of screens the kinds that would be used for watching digital recordings to edit them, a large group of filming equipment along with editing gear, if her brother wasn't sick it would have been Narumi's dreams.

On the Right was a door labelled Dark Room and different camera equipment around outside.

“Are you...” Narumi tried to remember the name of the long nosed man her parents had once spoken to her about.

“Yes I am Igor, and you are a very unique set of people, normally when a timeline is split like this one only one, let's call them protagonist, wild card, what have you exists at a time but somehow both you and your brother exist at the same time.”

“Can me playing the Persona game help my brother?” Narumi didn't need to know about being special, she needed to help Yūya.

“It can, when your parents were teenagers a crack was formed between this world and a world driven by collective feelings and emotions, and entity has climbed out and become like a persona to someone, they are the one who hurt your brother.”

Norio then spoke up, “Then please Igor-Sama.” Norio bent in half bowing, “Show us how to play so that we can save Yah-Kun.”

“You're going to play too Nori-Kun?”

“Of course I will, you and Yah-Kun are my friends I will not let you be alone.”

Igor cleared his throat a little. “You've already seen your Persona, you just need to bring it into focus.”

Narumi closed her eyes, already seen it, the butterfly. She held her fingers up like she was playing around with a shot and looking between them she saw the butterfly again. This time she focused on it moving her fingers back and forth until she could see it crystal clear and then from her throat she yelled, “Persona!”

the butterfly flapped and turned into the World Tarot card before slowly morphing into the visage of a woman, the front of her dress was a Lyre and the rest of it flowing dress like film stock, each of her arms had a reel in them, one side of her hair was red and the other blue, “I am Calliope, I am your true heart's inspiration I am the Muse of Epic Stories.”

“I except you help me to save my brother!” Narumi said and put up a hand to Calliope.

The Muse turned into light and re-entered Narumi's chest taking her breath away as she was filled with a power which in some way had always been with her.

Norio had been watching and he lined up his fingers much like Narumi did like he was lining up a shot to take a photo and he saw a blue purple butterfly which he slowly brought into focus by moving his hands forward and back, a ball of blue purple light began to come from his chest and as if pulling it out he yelled, “Persona!”

The Purple light turned into the tower card and then slowly took on the form of human, a pale androgynous with a pursed and scared face in front of that face floated a tragedy mask almost to hide it's pain.

The Persona had a knife thought it's back and the blood flowed into the shape of a red toga, and hair like ominous black smoke, in one hand they held a club and the other a sword both dripped with blood. “I am Melpomene, your heart's true inspiration, Muse of Tragedy.”

Norio took a step back, like he was looking at a car coming right at him before he gulped and put out his hand, “My heart's Inspiration. Melpomene-san. I want us to go and aid Yah-kun.”

The muse turned into a ball of light and entered Norio's chest who stared like he was forcing himself to watch.

“Are you alright Nori-kun?”

“This is a part of me Rumi-Chan. I will except it to help you, I pray that I can control this power.” He said seriously before straightening.

“You can come back to the Velvet room when ever you want, if you catch any new personas on film you can then bring them back and Wolf will help you edit and display them.”

“Who's Wolf?” Narumi asked.

“He's your attendant, he must be on a coffee break.” Igor said in a casual manner.

“Okay well let's go save Yah.” Rumi said putting a hand on Norio's shoulder.

“Let us go.”

 


	11. Silk Tunnel

“We need to catch what came out of Yūya.” Narumi looked around the school and then paused for a moment, “It was a caterpillar... they turn into butterflies.”

“Like what became our Personas.” Norio said before taking out his camera.

Narumi was already taking out her video camera, “Exactly.” She looked into her camera view finder and saw a sparkling gold path. Narumi followed it immediately and Norio followed chasing along.

They came to a place beside the school, through the viewfinders they could see what looked like a passageway of worm silk. Narumi put her camera down then back up, “You can only see it through the cameras...” She out out a hand and some of the silk came off on her hand.

Norio paused, “Do you think it's making a place to turn into a butterfly?”

“Whatever it is I don't care that butterfly is going back into my brother.” Narumi ran into the tunnel after speaking and Norio soon followed.

A tunnel stat seemed to go on into darkness forever, Norio snapped a shot here and there lighting up the tunnel. There were other caterpillars here and there, smaller versions of the ones that came out of Yūya.

Suddenly a cocoon dropped from the ceiling of the tunnel, then cracked open at first is seemed like a butterfly but instead it was more like a fairy, short brown hair and a blue outfit high boots and gloves. She flew forward and smacked Narumi and it hurt, this little thing hurt her.

“Ow!”

Norio looked at his camera then at the creature. “We don't have any weapons..”

“What are you?!” Narumi yelled at the creature.

“Oh you want to talk?” the creature asked, “Do you think I would look good on film?”

 

[Do you have any experience?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293256/chapters/40949210)

[I think you would be great on camera.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293256/chapters/40953131)

[You attacked me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293256/chapters/40954184)

 

 

 


	12. Do you have any experience?

“Do I look like I don't have experience?” The fairy seemed perturbed and crossed it's arms, pouting.

“I don't know what's why I'm asking listen we can give it a try and see how things go...”

She whipped her head around, “I am not in the mood anymore, maybe next time.” The creature flew upward turning into a glowing butterfly before vanishing.

“Well.. I did not expect that...” Norio said trying to get a shot of the creature however it was far away before he got his camera to his face.

“I have a feeling that nothing here will be expected.” Narumi said before heading into a run. “Come on let's go find my brother.”

 [Go to...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293256/chapters/40978280)


	13. I think you would be great on camera

“I think that's a great idea,” Narumi bit back the pain and tried to steady herself, maybe this thing could be helpful.

“Make sure you get my good side.” She said in a sing song voice and posed.

Narumi filmed the strange creature for a little bit, she'd be in awe if she wasn't so worried.

The creature suddenly looked up like it had realized something, “Now I remember who I am, I am Pixie, a spirit floating on the winds of human inspiration. I could be your inspiration.”

“Yes I want you to be my inspiration Pixie.”

Pixie will begin to glow before and turn into a butterfly shape and flies right into the camera.

Norio looks over, “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine, I feel great... except that Yūya is still sick.”

“Then let's get going.” Norio said with a smile and the two of them ran down the tunnel together.

 

 [Go to...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293256/chapters/40978280)


	14. You attacked me!

“You attacked me! Take this! Calliope!” Narumi yelled and called forth her persona who formed and put her hands up at the sky causing the earth to shake and shards of stone came flying out from the ground.

The creature shrieked and flew at Norio pulling his hair and smacking him in the face, before flying back.

“Ow...” Norio felt his cheek, “Feel my wrath! Melpomene!”

Norio's Persona rose up behind him, and though the tragedy mask let out a scream. The air behind the creature filled up with knives and then struck the fairy in the back, she let out a scream and fell into sparkling dust. The corpse of a butterfly lay on the floor of the silk tunnel.

“Norio are you.. alright..?”

“I do not think she was a person I believe she was some form of spirit, I know we must do these things to save Yūya.” regardless of what he said Norio seemed to be shaky and not entirely certain of himself.

Narumi touched Norio's shoulder than she ran down the tunnel along with Norio who followed closely after.

 [Go to...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293256/chapters/40978280)


	15. Inverted Star

The Tunnel lead to a huge Cocoon it was smooth and purple almost black, Narumu moved close towards it almost putting her hand out, “ Yūya's butterfly... his Persona...” She said and almost touched the outside of the cocoon.”

What came out of the cocoon was a purple woman her legs formed together like the worm in a butterfly her back cracked back in a sickening cracking sound, folding her, from her back came two massive wings made of moss and dirt. From her waist jutted spikes like entente making her look like a human folded to make a horrific butterfly.

“I am the inverted Star! I can only be changed by destruction!” She spat through something thick and black ripping from her mouth like oil bubbling up from the ground.

Narumi backed off and then her eyes narrowed, “I will free Yūya's Persona from what ever you are!” She put her arms out “Here Goes! Calliope!”

The world began to shake and large stone spikes struck through the inverted Star it let out a cray and then put her hands out causing stone spikes to strike out at Narumi causing her to get wounded.

“Feel my sting! Melpomene!” Norio yelled calling his Persona forth and daggers formed behind the Inverted Star, daggers sticking out of it's back they do not vanish.

Narumi called forth Calliope again, before the creature this time struck at Norio, obviously disliking the knives stuck in it's back.

Norio called forth Melpomene again this time lightning issued forth and strikes the daggers in the back of the Inverted Star and caused it to drop out of the sky before crawling before Norio and clawing at the young man with dirty finger nails.

Quickly Narumi ran up and began to stomp on the creature, “Get off of him!” Her foot came cracking down on the head of the creature, causing it to shatter like porcelain. A yellow butterfly glowing and shimmering flew out of the head and began to fly off at first Narumi thought that the tunnel was going to catch it but as it touched the silk the tunnel vanished leaving Narumi and Norio alone behind the school.

“Are you wounded Rumi-Chan?” Norio asked concerned.

“I think I'm a little hurt what about you.”

“I was scratched badly.” Norio admitted, “We likely cannot see your brother until morning, we should meet at the hospital tomorrow morning.”

“I want to go there now but... I know you're right, I will see you there.”

 


	16. Like Him

Narumi didn't go home she went to the hospital the on call nurse let her stay in the waiting room, visiting hours were over so it was only because the nurse let her stay was what let her stay in the waiting room.

Norio arrived on the first bus of the morning, he was already in his school uniform, he put out a hand and gently moved Narumi's shoulder.

“Huh... Is Yūya okay?”

“I do not know but I brought you something for breakfast.” Norio spoke as he sat beside her, taking out a rice ball and passed it to her.

She took it, she felt hungry as she took it before eating it. Norio said nothing as she ate and passed her a second one when she was done.

“You're a good friend Nori-kun. I forgot to have dinner too.”

“I had a feeling that might be so.”

“Suzakuin Narumi,” A nurse said, “Your brother can see you now.”

 

Yūya was awake and sitting up in bed, Narumi went over to him and out her arms around him. “Hey sis, I'm feeling better today.”

“I'm so glad you're alright.” She sobbed a bit, “If you weren't okay...”

“I am, I'll see you after school. Doctor said I can go home if I'm alright by then.”

“I don't care about school if it's not okay for me to be here then I don't care.”

The twins hugged one another, “I need to tell you some weird stuff.”

 

He believed everything, Yūya was always interested in the supernatural along with his mother, he also remembered Igor's name and other things about the Persona game than Narumi had.

Wada Aeko popped her head into the room knocking on the door, “Hello. I heard you guys missed school.”

Mr. Kitagawa looked in after her, “How are the two of you doing?”

“Mr. Kitagawa drove me here. We picked you up a dress Rumi-chan.” Aeko said and took out a bag.

Yūya looked up with a smile, “I am doing much better thank you both.”

Rumi got up and took the bag, “Oh thank you so very much, I forgot to change yesterday.”

“We also brought you both curry.” Mr. Kitagawa held up a take out bag.

Rumi paused, “You guys... thank you so much.” Narumi is going to run out of the room and come back in the dress, the top was a frilly green top cut in a slant and there was various former flowered dresses sewed together on a slant on the opposite side.

“Aeko-Chan... this is the frilliest dress I have ever had on.”

Aeko laughed.

“Well I am going to give you kids my number if you need a ride or anything let me know, enjoy dinner.” Mr. Kitagawa began to stand up.

He left among calls of thank you and he paused after closing the door. _She's become like him, I'm too late._

 


	17. Plans for Dinner

Norio entered the hospital room, obviously coming from school still in uniform and still with his bookbag, his hair a slick black instead of his wax coloured hair streaks. “Greetings, I wish to ask the two of you to my home for dinner tonight, after you are out of the hospital.

“Oh we can meet your grandmother.” Yūya sounded happy as he spoke, already out of bed and ready to head home.

Narumi smiles, “then after we can head to the Velvet Room and we can see about getting you your Persona. What happened to you must have happened to the girl who collapsed earlier, we need to find her Persona and return it to her.”

“You're getting really fired up about this.” Her twin picked up his bookbag as he spoke to her.

“I believe since we are the only ones we know of with Personas this is something we must do.”

“I think Nori-Kun is right we can't just sit back, let's meet up around dinner and then head to the Velvet Room.”

 

You have a little time before you need to go with your brother to get dinner, who do you want to spend your time with?

 

Hang Out With Your Brother?

 

Hang Out With Wada Aeko

  * Hang Out with Wada Aeko a second time.

 




Hang Out With Miyamoto Norio

  * Hang Out with Miyamoto Norio a Second Time




 

Hang Out With Kitagawa Yūsuke

  * Hang Out With Kitagawa Yūsuke a Second Time




 

Hang Out With Watanabe Kasumi

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is ongoing and I will be adding updates.


End file.
